


Stranger’s Warmth, Stranger’s Kiss

by pooptra



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cute, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New York City, Oneshot, Protective Lee Taeyong, Sad, Sad Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, doyoung feeling kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooptra/pseuds/pooptra
Summary: Could I get your number to repay your deeds?How old are you?How do you look like?Are you single?Do you like guys?Doyoung started to question his sanity as soon as random questions starts to pop up from his head.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 19





	Stranger’s Warmth, Stranger’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first time writing! I know it’s probably bad but I really hope you guys enjoy and this is my first time posting on AO3! Do give a kudos or a like if you guys like it! I suck but it’s alright dotae makes me happy :>

Stranger’s Warmth,Stranger’s Kiss.

The warm aroma of lavender shampoo overwhelmes the entire bathroom, Doyoung was preparing to leave his apartment to head over to count down at Times Square on the eve of New Years. 

It has been an annual routine for him, he enjoys the loud cheers, bombastic fireworks, brightly colourful lights. However, he feels the same each year, realizing that his life gets lonely sometimes. He envy those who receive the love from partners or even their family. Although so, he can’t seek the comfort from his family other than his brother who had open arms for him. It was a few year back when he was thrown out of the house at a teen age of 19 after a family dinner brought chaos, when Doyoung shares his opinions on gender and love. 

To say that Doyoung was interested in the opposite gender, the ratio of it was similar to a single star in the universe. He wanted his desire for love to be filled to the brim. 

When he arrived at the metro, the whole place was packed and filled with commuters rushing through to get into the subway. When he was in Korea a few years back, he realises that the condition there was way lot better. The drastic adaptation and change could be seen as soon as he first landed in New York City. 

Doyoung decides that it’s best for him to walk there instead, although it may be quite far to say, he decided to walk in the cold weather with his mask and puffed jacket. He took advantage of the surrounding buildings as all of it indicated “2021 New Year!” in bright and bolded words. He has always been excited for the year but today he feels dense. At one point Doyoung nearly got lost through the dark alleyways of buildings after accidentally stumbling upon a Hookers Den one male was seen getting their dick sucked by a woman as one of them pushed Doyoung into a raggy old furniture.

“My rates are cheap and I do good blowjobs, you look like a feisty one” A prostitute with red hair whispered in his ears

“Get a rest, it’s Eve”  
Doyoung exclaimed, standing up from the seat and brisking away.

disgusting and sad  
He thoughts

It took another 20 minutes walk to finally arrive at the crowded space. Social distancing? No one in NYC knows. As Doyoung barged through to find a seat somewhere on the concrete floor, he was accidentally pushed by the overcrowding Karens and people all getting ready and setting up their camera. He landed butt flat on the ground and hit his tail bone or his coccyx for a fancier word. No one was paying much attention as they were too hung up on their phones. Doyoung sat there rubbing his back as he started regretting coming down to countdown with the public. He felt annoyed and angry but even he doesn’t know why.

As Doyoung tried to push himself up, he felt a warm figure surrounding him, arms touching his forearms as he helps to pull Doyoung up. He had a minor headache as he stood up due to the iron deficiency he had since young, the figure surrounding him brought him to a nearby bench which wasn’t occupied as the view wasn’t facing the main towers that the fireworks will go off from. By then, Doyoung was still unable to greet or thank the figure, unsure of what gender they may be as the figure was built small and had a mask and a beanie on, only glistering eyes was visible.

Doyoung broke off the silence between them.

“Thank you, the name’s Doyoung by the way”

Doyoung felt tensed for some reason as a few seconds of silence engulfs them

“Taeyong, no problem, were you alright?”

His words wrapped around Doyoung’s head softly as he realised that it was someone who is his gender as he uttered back

“Y-yesI’m all fine thanks to you, uhh j-just had a few troubles barging my way past the folks.”

Doyoung felt nervous in a while, one of the kindest soul just came around to help him.

“Well, I guess I’ll get going, don’t wanna disturb someone’s eve”

Taeyong laughingly giggled out as he let’s go his warmth from Doyoung’s back after rubbing it since a few minutes ago.

Could I get your number to repay your deeds?  
How old are you?  
How do you look like?  
Are you single?  
Do you like guys?

Doyoung started to question his sanity as soon as random questions starts to pop up from his head.

But it was too late by the time he stared at the guy’s back, it was blurry and gone into the crowds.

He sighs

He decided to get up from his concrete seat, his connyx still hurting slightly as he strudded over to a nearby foodtruck which was quite empty as it was 30 mins till the fireworks go off. Once he reaches the pretzel truck, he saw Taeyong holding up two pretzel sticks. Doyoung’s heart sank to the bottom and he stood there like a Terracotta soldier from the Terracotta Army. Still. No movements and no sound. As he watched Taeyong from afar, finally pulling down his mask to talk to the food truck owner. 

Beautiful

Pretty

Cute

Handsome

Doyoung was taken aback by his astounding visuals and he lifted up his thin lips to a small crescent smile, heart still feeling astonished as he sees Taeyong talking in a pouty way, lips pouting as he uttered each syllable. He smiled and wished the best for him.

Doyoung walked to another food truck instead and got himself some corndog. It was there, when everyone started screaming numbers.

30  
29  
28  
27  
26  
25  
24  
23  
22  
21  
20  
19  
18  
17  
16  
15  
14  
13  
12  
11  
10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2

one.

Fireworks started booming out from the buildings as everyone around him cheered and jeered loudly as they celebrate a new year. However Doyoung felt empty deep within him. Alone, no one to talk to, all he could think of was Taeyong, a stranger. It was stupid he thought, stupid that one stranger could bring him his comfort. But he had no chance at all. 

He waited for half an hour to allow the rest of the commuters to head to the subway first before entering, by now, Times Square looks deserted with colourful confetti surrounds his feet.

Doyoung kicked and played with the confetti for awhile before walking towards the subway heads down, hands in his pocket. He teared up to the thought that he misses his family in Korea, that he had no one to talk to, that even now, he was alone.

All of a sudden, he felt warm hands enveloping his torso, tugging him closely to the unknown latter. the unknown figure placed his chin on Doyoung’s back. He felt a sense of familiarity in the air. Could it be? Could it be him? Why? 

Before all those questions could be answered, he was twirled around facing the latter. 

Face inches apart, it was him. It’s Taeyong.

Doyoung felt a gush of lust and decided to go for it.

He closes up the gap and brushed his lips against his. Tongues started twirling like the whirlwind, wet lips on each other. Until Doyoung comes to a stop, pulling back and a thread of saliva pulled away.

“H-how about your other one?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I saw you holding up two pretzels, and I guessed that it was for another person, right?”

“I love you dummy, I bought two for myself cuz I was hungry. I was alone, who else did you think it was?”

Doyoung was taken aback by the words he said i love you, love?

Taeyong just realised whatever he just said and decided to continue off where they stopped. Hands around Doyoung’s nape rubbing it sensually, his wet lips onto a stranger. He wanted more, his cheeks aches as it blushes into a bright pink. He found his one.

“I know this is too much to ask, and I know we just met, but do you wanna come over to my place? We could have some ramen together.”

Taeyong smirked jerkily as he nod non-hesitantly. Lips, continued to twirl after they hitched a grab that would be here in a few minutes. 

“Happy New Years Doyoung.”

“Happy New Years Taeyong.”

As they gave a final peck on the lips as they pulled each other into a deep hug. 

Doyoung felt a stranger’s warmth.


End file.
